The New Beginning
by TurquoiseTear
Summary: This is a random fanfic I made. It takes place 2 years after the SandWing Succession. This is about a RainWing/NightWing hybrid who grew up alone. She can read minds through Skyfire and idk what da story's gonna be like. YET. Honestly, I don't expect any1 to read this, but if u do hope u enjoy! (Also pls criticize me or tell me if I do something wrong. Thx!)
1. Hybrids

The New Beginning

Prologue:

The volcano was erupting! "The egg!" thought EclipseCaller. Her egg was hatching tonight but it had disappeared...She frantically searched for it. She had no time. The volcano was erupting and all the other NightWings had already sworn their allegiance to Glory. Queen Glory. But she wouldn't leave, she had to find her egg! Her mate was with her. "My secret mate..." She whispered "EclipseCaller...I don't think it survived..." She turned to her partner with tears in her eyes. Her mate, TreeFrog, was a sad grey-blue. They had met while EclipseCaller was hunting. It was love at first sight. Now, they were heartbroken. "We have to go" he said. "NO!" She yelled "I WOULD RATHER STAY HERE AND DIE!" She was crying fiercely and TreeFrog had no idea what to do...so he started to embrace her and as he did he said... "Me too" and with that the volcano erupted, covering both of them...and leaving nothing behind

Chapter 1:

Starfruit didn't think she was special. She was normal, regular. Wait, no. She was even LESS than that. She was a nobody. No one knew her. She had just walked into the rainforest one day...accompanied by a SeaWing patrol guard. Starfruit had never been around so many dragons! She lived alone on one of the islands in the Sea of a Thousand Bays. Her egg had washed up there and hatched...under 2 full moons. She grew up there alone. But she DID have food and water. She taught herself to speak, write and read. It was strange for her though. One time a blue dragon, a 'SeaWing' (what kind of name was that?) had swam past her and she heard him. His mouth didn't move and he didn't even see her but she heard something from him it was like he was talking and not talking at the same time. And she had these super weird daydreams all the TIME. They would come with these stupid headaches that she hated. 'I guess that's normal.' She would think.

But here in the rainforest it was stranger...and louder. No one talked to her but it was so loud. It was like a thunderstorm of voices. As soon as she got there she cried out and clapped her wings over her head. But the sounds kept coming. 'Why won't they stop?' She thought but could barely hear her own thoughts with all these voices in her head. The SeaWing looked at her weirdly then barked "Get up! I gotta take you to Queen Glory. Her Majesty's orders."

He pulled her up and dragged her with him. As they came closer to the NightWing village the voices in Starfruit's head became louder. She winced as she walked through and saw more and more dragons. She heard 'Who's she?"s or 'NightWing stranger?' and other rude comments as the SeaWing guard brought her to a dragon.

What was a NightWing? Was something wrong with her? The dragon the SeaWing had brought her to was graceful. Big and he looked strong. Deathbringer nodded at the SeaWing and peered at Starfruit. 'A NightWing stranger?' He said, or not said, or...whatever. 'Strange..' He said or didn't say.

"What's a NightWing? I don't know what that is. But I am definitely a stranger to this place. What am I doing here again?" Starfruit said.

Deathbringer's wings flared open and his eyes widened. "What?!" He cried then he...said/didn't say 'Can you hear me?'.

"Yes" Starfruit answered aloud "Hear ya loud and clear. A little too clear if you ask me. You know it's really strange."

She rambled on as Deathbringer took a small step back. "How do dragons talk even when their mouths don't move? They talk REALLY loud too. I mean, is that Draconian or is it some DIFFERENT language? Hmmmm...Is that normal? If it is it should NOT be"

She thought about it while Deathbringer waved to something in the air.

A light blue dragon appeared as Deathbringer whispered in his or her ear. "WOAH! Hey that was cool. Wait look, I bet I can do it too." Starfruit concentrated while Deathrbinger tried to hold in his laugh.

Suddenly, Starfruit disappeared.


	2. Lost Powers

Chapter 2: Lost Powers

"Where did she go?!" Yelled Deathbringer rearing back. "WHERE DID SHE GO!"

"Hey! Woah chill. I'm right here. Wow that was so cool! I'm INVISIBLE! Hey you, guy dragon. Can you see me? Also am I talking to much? I talk a lot when I get nervous. I get nervous a lot too. Haha! This is so coollllll!"

Deathbringer raised his eyebrow then leaned in to whisper something into the drgaon's ear again. Then he said or di- u know what I mean. 'Should I tell Heliconia (so it's a GIRL!) to warn Glory about the dragonet's mind reading? Maybe not. I'll warn her myself.'

"What?!" Cried Starfruit, materializing again "I can read minds?"

Deathbringer looked startled for a split second then fixed his face. "Apparently," he said "But you can also change the color of your scales so I'm guessing your a RainWing and NightWing hybrid."

Starfruit scrunched up her face "A hybrid? Well I can do lots of other stuff too so probably, yeah."

Deathbringer eyed the dragonet's mouth then turned to the dragoness called Heliconia. "Go. Tell Queen Glory what I told you to tell her."

Heliconia nodded disappeared then flew off quietly.

"Dragonet," Deathbringer said turning to Starfruit "What's your name?"

"Oh right. I never told you. Well I sorta thought I DID because Y'know I know yours so..." Deathbringer emptied his mind thinking that maybe he could block Starfruit's mind-reading. "That won't work big guy. I can still tell whatcha thinking." Deathbringer narrowed his eyes and said "Your name?"

"Oh yea" Starfruit said thoughtfully "Totally forgot. Sooo I'm Starfruit. A Rain and NightWing hybrid says you. I'm also a mind-reading dragon according to you and...umm...I grew up alone... On an island. In the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Uhhhh...what do you want to know?"

He thought for a second and said "Nothing. I'll find out anything I want to know when you tell Queen G-"

Deathbringer stopped cutting himself off not wanting to give away the Queen's name. Deathbringer and Starfruit walked around the village waiting for the news from the Queen. An hour later and many fruits later another dragon came back. Banana was his name. Deathbringer and Banana spoke for a few minutes while Starfruit waited patiently. When Deathbringer came back he opened his mouth to talk but Starfruit quickly interrupted him "Do NOT call me dragonet. Seriously, if you wanted to know my name at least USE it."

Deathbringer thought about this "Fine. It doesn't really matter anyway. The Queen has accepted the offer to speak to you. Come."

He beckoned to Starfruit with his talon then turned away and flew off north. 'Sheesh' thought Starfruit 'What's his problem?' But she followed anyway.

When they arrived the pavilion was quiet. Starfruit followed Deathbringer inside and quickly glanced around looking for anything useful. Like if she needed to escape there were a few windows. If she needed to fight there was a small broom-looking thing she could use. Although she didn't think she would need it. Queen Glory was really pretty. She looked to be about 6 or 7 years older than Starfruit. She looked to be keeping her eyes away from Deathbringer too. 'Oooo' thought Starfruit 'Looks like someone has a small crush'.

"Starfruit" Glory said.

"Glory" said Starfruit.

Then they both got a confused look on their face, staring at each other.

Deathbringer looked just as confused. "You 2 know each other?"

"No" we said simultaneously.

"We don't" Starfruit said.

And then suddenly Starfruit felt something hit her like lightning.

It came from her back and was slowly spreading, going up to her head. She cried out and every dragon in the room turned to look at her. Then her eyes glazed over as she stared into nothingness. Then in a voice nothing like her own (Haha! Any1 got that reference?...I had no idea what to write...uhhh anywayz...) she started to speak.

"When peace has lasted many years,

A dragon born bringing blood sweat and tears,

2 sisters born to rule and fight,

The path they choose dark or light?

Although they differ from their tribes

They will find fate on their side

4 years this fight will continue.

4 years is when time will give in,

Another sibling, just born anew,

Will vanish in order to protect his kin.

His tears will spread and live on forever,

As crystals form to give out his power.

More dragons come to fight for this stone

As its possession will have his power bestowed.

A queen will take his on power and then disappear,

Taking along all of his power and fear.o

Tribes will be gone just dragons around,

Dragons different and the same is all that will be found..."

Starfruit then collapsed and all she saw was darkness...

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared around the room.

"W-what happened?" Queen Glory glanced at Deathbringer and he looked at her.

"You...you had a...prophecy..." He said hesitating to say the last word.

"...what?" Starfruit was thoroughly confused and didn't know what to say.

The RainWing Queen suddenly looked at her concerned and said "Starfruit...Just WHO are you?"


	3. New Magic

Chapter 3: New Magic

"It was 4 years ago..." Starfruit explained "I only have brief memories and most of them are just daydre- visions from...then."

The dragons in the room glanced at each other and Queen Glory said "Go on..."

"I was on an island. As an egg, I mean. I was on a giant island with guards watching me and another egg. Th-there was an explosion of some sort. Yea...an explosion. The guards ran away and it was just the other egg an I left in the room..." Starfruit explained. "Heat! I remember lots of heat and the other egg was cracking too. A small dragon came out bigger than a regular dragonet, but it was dead. So it was just me. And then this...breeze or should o say unnatural wind blew me away. Literally. I kept rolling and rolling until I fell into the ocean. Then...my mom...MY MOM! She was looking for me with...dad? And they were searching for me and I was just and egg...nothing I could do...then...the mountain or I THOUGHT it was a mountain. Exploded and this really hot liquid came out covering both of them...another 'unnatural' wind blew me. Faster and faster. Until I came to a small island..."

"In the Bay of a Thousand Scales." continued Deathbringer "and you hatched their too. A few hours after the...incident."

Starfruit stared at him as did the others. "Yes" was her reply. "Yes and..."

"And then an animus dragon landed beside you and enchanted you." Said GalaxyEclipse, a NightWing that had just walked in.

Everyone stared at her and she shuffled her feet.

Starfruit leaned toward a nearby RainWing and whispered, quite loudly "What's an animus?".

"I don't know either!" Whispered the RainWing louder as Starfruit frowned at her.

"H-how?" The RainWing Queen cleared her voice and said again "How did you know that?"

"Because it was me." She said, walking toward Starfruit. "I enchanted the dragonet to have the ability to communicate to the elements. Earth. Fire. Water. And air. This dragonet" she said pointing to Starfruit "Can control the elements of nature.

"WHAT?!" Every dragon now had their eyes fixed on Starfruit. Except for a RainWing that was busy eating a papaya.

"I-I..." Starfruit trailed off, no idea what to say or do.

Queen Glory turned to narrow her eyes at GalaxyEclipse.

"Explain." She said "Hurry...Now"

Galaxy smiled and sat down. "Why not? I'll have to introduce myself first though. My name is GalaxyEclipse, sister of Stonemover and aunt to Sunny."

Deathbringer, who was very surprised this dragon was Sunny's aunt, said, mostly to Glory, "She's Sunny's aunt!?"

"Shut up!" Glory snapped "Ignore him." Glory said to Galaxy "Please, continue."

"Well, as you already know, Starfruit here was saved by an 'unnatural wind' back 4 years ago." She said, pretending that nothing had happened and no one had interrupted her. "And although I did swear allegiance to you, a certain big NightWing and 3 dragonet's were blocking the tunnel. So I had to leave another way. I had saw what had happened to the egg and followed it. That unnatural wind was certainly unnatural so clearly something had done it. So for the second time ever using my magic I 'assisted' her. I enchanted the dragonet so that when she was in trouble the elements would help her, having a 25% of listening to her completely or listening to her but in a rather...mischievous way. All she needed to do was ask."

While every dragon was staring at her while she told the story, they then all turned to stare at Starfruit who was staring at her talons. "I-I have magic?" Starfruit stammered "W-what is it?"

Galaxy smiled softly and said "Technically it IS magic but different. I call it 'Elemental' magic. You, are an Elemental. The first ever to exist."

Starfruit was now thinking hard, although it was quite difficult with 7 other dragons in the room all thinking different things.

And another certain dragon outside listening very closely and thinking many things. Too many things.

"OW OW OWW!" Yelled Starfruit "AHHHG STOP THINKING SO MUCH!"

The dragons looked at her confused while Deathbringer thought

"Dammit! Forgot to tell Glory about her other...'gift'."

Glory's eyes widened as she realized exactly the moment Deathbringer thought it. Starfruit stifled her laugh but fixed her face when Glory narrowed her eyes at her. "You can read minds?" She said sharply.

"Yes although I really never had any time to tell you. You should be yelling at him." Starfruit pointed out, nodding her head towards Deathbringer. "HE knew. But he didn't tell you even though he had time to while I was passed out."

The Queen glared at Deathbringer thinking about how mad she was at him but how it wasn't his fault either. "Sooo Glory," Starfruit pressed "Do you like him? I mean, LIKE like him?"

Trails of embarrassed pink started to swirl from her wingtips and she quickly pressed them away, but not before both Starfruit and Deathbringer noticed it. He smirked at her, grinned then winked at Starfruit thinking "Nice!",

Then suddenly a bright yellow and pink RainWing dragonet burst into the healers hut (or that's what Starfruit thought it was) beaming and thinking "PINK FLUFFY CUTE MONKEYS DANCIN ON RAINBOWS!~" Starfruit winced as her thoughts hit her very loudly and quite brightly (How can thoughts be bright?) Thought Starfruit) "HI HI HII! Oh hello other weird dragons I've never met before" the dragonet beamed and her scales turned vibrant pink indicating happiness.

"Kinkajou" said Glory frowning "What are you doing here?"

"Oh well," Kinkajou said loudly "Clay and the others were told everyone to take a day off 'cause they are making another winglet- didn't they tell you that? Anyway- so yea they are making more room for the new winglet 'cause, like, why not?! So yea and they also wanted me to tell YOU that are there any NightWings or RainWings willing to join the new WINGLET?!"

Then she stopped taking in a deep breath in, and out.

Glory glanced at Starfruit thinking hard. "Yea I'm not sure 'bout him" Starfruit said to her "He sounds rude"

Glory shuffled around feeling uncomfortable and suddenly some kind of protective wall closed around her mind, blocking her thoughts. Starfruit's eyes widened "WOAH! You can block mind-reading?!"

Then Kinkajou said "WOAH! You can read minds?!"

They both stared at each other then started to laugh.

"Kinkajou" Glory said "I know someone who might want to go."

"Really?!" Kinkajou gasped "Already?!"

Glory raised an eyebrow at her, probably suggesting she was a bit too loud. "Oh right" Kinkajou whispered, she then changed her scales to a calmer forest green.

"So" she whispered "Who is it?"

"I'll have to ask them first" Glory replied "I don't wanna force them."

"Okie dokie" said Kinkajou and Starfruit simultaneously. They grinned at each other, thinking about their new friend.

Glory turned to Starfruit "Starfruit, would you like to join Jade Mountain Academy?"

Starfruit and Kinkajou gasped simultaneously again.

"Oooo YES YES YES!" Cried Kinkajou "You HAFTA join!"

Starfruit turned to Glory "I don't wanna cause any trouble. Are you sure I can?" she asked.

"Yes" she replied "I'm sure I'll inform the..." She poked out her tongue " I'll inform the 'Founders of the School'..." Kinkajou giggled as Glory continued "About your special...'gifts'"

"Ok. If you don't mind I would love too." She smiled at Glory and Glory smiled back. "Now," she said "Please come with me..."

Glory, Deathbringer and Starfruit left together leaving to the venom targeting area.

"Ok" said Glory "We know you can read minds, see the future and change your scales but what else can you do?" She questioned. "Would you mind explaining to us?"

"Sure!" Said Starfruit "Ok well, 1st I can read minds and for some reason Kinkajou thinks I can't read her mind even though I can."

Starfruit tapped her talon on her head "I don't know why though. Anyway I can also see the future, I have these weird 'visions' all the time, I can change my scales but I gotta concentrate REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL-"

"Just tell us" Deathbringer interrupted.

"Sheesh. Fine! Well I gotta concentrate hard to do that...uhh what else?" Starfruit tapped her head thinking "Oh yea! I can also spit this acid thingy out of my 2 front fangs that melts stuff"

"Venom" Glory corrected "It's venom and it only works on living things"

"Really?" Said Starfruit confused "B-but it works on non-loving things too! I tried."

Glory looked confused and said "Let us see"

Starfruit shrugged and said "Sure"

Starfruit flew down and picked up some dirt (That's right DIRT not grass. There's a difference) she put it down on the platform they were standing on and spat on it. The dirt sizzled but didn't melt for a second and Glory raised her eyebrow then the dirt started melting, slowly but surely. Glory and Deathbringer both stared at the thing that was once a pile of dirt. Glory turned to her. "That's...interesting. With other RainWings it only works on living things. What else can you do?"

Starfruit shrugged and said "That's it apart from breathing fire. Except sometimes this red gloop comes out instead of spit. It's hot. I hate using it."

Glory narrowed her eyes and said "What 'gloop'?"

Starfruit went down to the ground to demonstrate. Where she had got the dirt from. There was a small hole and she then started making the hissing 'fire is coming' sound and it kept getting louder and louder until when she was just about ready to breathe it out...she spat through her venom fangs. A pouring hot lava like substance came out instead of venom and immediately started burning the grass around the hole. Glory looked surprised then peered at Starfruit's fangs.

"It that...lava?" She looked doubtful as if she was thinking back on her decision.

Starfruit shrugged "I don't know. I barely use it because when I do I get this really hot feeling at the back of my throat and also" she opened her mouth trying to look at her fangs "These get really hot and start throbbing."

"As long as you promise to be careful you will be allowed to attend Jade Mountain Academy." Glory announced.

Starfruit flew into the air doing a happy flip and said "Ok!" She looked at them, serious all of a sudden "When can I start?"


	4. The Bronze Winglet (fix)

Chapter 4: The Bronze Winglet

It had been 2 days since Starfruit had found out about the Academy. She was accepted as a NightWing and promised to stay out of trouble. Today was going to be her first day so Kinkajou had come to the Rainforest to pick her up. As they flew to Jade Mountain they discussed what Starfruit would do when meeting her winglet. "Maybe I shouldn't tell them I'm a hybrid" she worried. "What if they reject me because I'm a NightWing?" Starfruit had learned very quickly about the tribes and their abilities and a bit of history.

"Oh my gosh! Sheesh. Calm down Starfruit!" Kinkajou cried. "You'll be fine! Ohmygosh WAIT! You need a name!"

Starfruit looked at her confused. "Uhhhh Kinkajou. I have a name. Starfruit? Hello? Did you get hit on the head?"

"No!" Yelled Kinkajou doing a quick spiral in the air. "You'll need a NIGHTWING name. If you just say your name is Starfruit they'll sorta guess your a RainWing."

"Oh" Starfruit said, now understanding "Your right. Umm" she struggled to think of a name while Kinkajou kept yelling out random names "Ooooo what about Starwatcher? So you could be like Moon a bit. Oh oh or Nightingale. Oh wait I think that's a type of bird. Ooooo what abou-"

"Kinkajou." Starfruit interrupted "I can name myself."

"Oh right, sorry I'm just SO excited to go back to school"

"You were literally there 4 hours ago." Starfruit pointed out.

"Yeah yeah whatever" Kinkajou said, barely listening "So what's your name gonna be?"

Starfruit thought and said "Something that has Star in it obviously so...what about Starrywind?"

"OOOO! That's a good name! Yea and I'll tell Clay, Starflight, Tsunami and Sunny that too. So they won't call you Starfruit in front of students. Just in case" she added. "Look! She yelled suddenly "We're almost there!"

The school was having an assembly to tell everyone about the changes and the new winglet. "Hello everyone!" Said Clay with a warm smile. "Welcome back. We made a few changes so we wanted to let you all know." He gestured for Sunny and Tsunami to come forward.

"Hi everyone!" Sunny said cheerfully "There are 2 new winglets now! We were planning on making 1 but we had enough T time to make TWO instead."

"We also have made a few changes although we won't be telling anyone what they are yet" interrupted Tsunami "Also, the two new winglets are the Bronze winglet and the Lazulite winglet."

"You all have the first hour off to explore and see the new things while we get things sorted" said Starflight. "Enjoy!"

Dragons all rushed out and Kinkajou left Starfruit to explore while she met up with someone called Moonwatcher.

I should meet my new winglet thought Starfruit I wonder who I'll be with. No one I know She immediately thought again. Since I know no one but Kinkajou here.

She walked down the halls trying to think for herself but with everyone else here she wasn't having much luck. "Hello?" Someone thought "Can u hear me?"

Starfruit could hear this voice loud and clear. "Can you hear me?" She thought back

"Three Moons!" The voice thought "You can hear me!"

Yes Starfruit thought, although the mostly to herself "Who are you?"

"My name is Moonwatcher" the voice said.

"Kinkajou's friend?" Starfruit thought "You can read minds too?"

"Yes" the voice sighed "It is both a curse and a blessing"

"Can I..." Starfruit thought, slowly "Can I meet you?"

"You will" the voice replied "Kinkajou will introduce us to each other sooner or later. Also" she added "Can u not think of me just as 'the voice' my name is Moon"

"Sorry" thought Starfruit.

"DING DONG DING" the warning bell went to tell students that class 1 was starting. Starfruit looked at her schedule wondering what she was going to have to do.

"DONG DING DONG" the bell went again.

Starfruit hurried to her first class which was with the 2 new winglets. The Lazulite Winglet and the Bronze Winglet. There were 2 dragons from each tribe except the NightWings when she arrived. 2 IceWings, 2 RainWings, 1 NightWing, 2 SandWings, 2 SkyWings, 2 SeaWings and 2 MudWings. There were 2 groups sitting together and each had one dragon from each tribe. Except the 2nd group which Starfruit was in.

"7 tribes?" Thought Starfruit "I thought there were 10...but the scrolls never mentioned the other 3 either..."

"Okay everyone" said a SeaWing dragonet who looked to be about 7 years older than her. "Time for introductions. I'm Tsunami the Head of the School. If you need something I'll be the one you should ask. You can still ask the others too though." She added.

Tsunami beamed at the SeaWing dragonet and said "You can go first Dolphin"

"Ummm ok..." Starfruit could tell from her thoughts that she was really shy "Umm. My name is Dolphin. Umm...I-I am a SeaWing princess...which means I'm Tsunami's little sister...uhh. I like to...to play games and have fun, I guess."

"Should I tell them I'm an animus?" She thought "Probably not. No one is supposed to know"

Starfruit looked at the dragonet with new interest. "Okay you next" Tsunami nodded at Starfruit.

"Oh! Umm...Hi. I guess. Umm" What do I say? Thought Starfruit.

"Umm m-my name is Star- Starrywind. Umm I grew up alone on a small island in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Umm I never met my parents. I don't know anyone at all. No one except maybe Kinkajou, Deathbringer uhh Queen Glory and no one else. Umm I taught myself to write, read and speak. Umm I like scrolls?" Gosh, thought Starfruit why am I so nervous? "Oh. Also" she turned to Tsunami "Are there only 7 tribes at this school? What about the other 3?"

"Other 3" Echoed Tsunami "What do you mean?"

"Y'know," said Starfruit nervously "DeathWings, FlameWings and SwiftWings. Why do you only have 7 tribes here?"

All the other dragonets turned to stare at Starfruit

"You know about them too?" Blurted Dolphin "Everyone told me they were fake."

Everyone was now staring at Dolphin and Starfruit.

"Umm alright. This is incredibly awkward." Said Tsunami "Let's do introductions then" she pointed at Dolphin and Starfruit "You 2 can come speak with me. So IceWing what's ur name?"

The IceWing dragonet turned to Tsunami then the rest of the group, eyeing Dolphin and Starfruit "My name is Frosth. My mother is the Queen's cousin so I am in line for the throne. I'm like adventuring and...well that's it really."

"My name is Horizon." Said the SandWing "Obviously, I'm a guy and I'm 6 years old. I don't know Queen Thorn, I've never met her. But I'm loyal to her as all I've heard is that she a good Queen. I also like scrolls and to be honest. I don't like IceWings that much. They are really full of themselves. No offense."

"None taken" replied Frosth.

"MY name is Dragonfly" the RainWing dragonet said. "I'm the sameish age as Horizon and I'm smart. I think. For a RainWing at least. I love mangoes but I hate bugs and creepy crawlies. And my favorite thing to do is SLEEP!"

"..."

Everyone stared at the SkyWing dragonet who was just sitting there.

"Oh no" she thought "what do I say? What if I muck up? What if they don't like me?"

"Umm" she said out loud "M-my name is..." She muttered the last part, but no one heard her

"Excuse me?" Said Frosth "I didn't hear that"

"My name is..." She mumbled again, a bit louder but barely audible "Aerial"

"And?" Pushed Tsunami "What do you like? What's your favorite prey? Anything?" She tried.

"Uhh. Umm. I-I like...flying. Um. A-and my favorite prey would um probably be...mountain goats?" She said quietly.

Tsunami sighed and gave up shrugging. "Ok, what about you?" She said turning to the MudWing.

"My name is Squelch. I LOOOOVE eating! My favorite prey is goats too! Oh wait maybe hippos! Ooo or-"

"Are you related to Clay?" Tsunami interrupted.

"Oh yes" he replied "Kind of. He is my cousin's aunty's son. So, partly.

"Ok" said Tsunami, rolling her eyes "That explains it.

Well that's it so you guys can just talk or whatever. Be nice" she warned. "Dolphin & Star-ryWind. Talk to me later"

As soon as she left the IceWing, MudWing, and RainWing coiled away from Starfruit.

"NightWing" Frosth spat.

Starfruit rolled her eyes "I kno- guess you guys are friends and u all hate NightWings?"

They all glared at her, saying nothing.

"Well'" she continued "If you joined the school you probably should have known I'd be here. 'Cause Y'know, every winglet has a member from each tribe?"

"Ignore them" said Horizon, "They probably don't like NightWings all for their own reasons. Sorry" he said shrugging.

Starfruit nodded starting to ignore them already and turned to Dolphin "What do you know about the other tribes?"

"Not much" replied Dolphin "I saw one of them once and used my ma- my extra time to find out about them" she said quickly.

"Interesting" said Starfruit, intrigued "Hey guys!" She said brightly to the other dragonets, ignoring their disgusted faces

"Wanna play a game? Ok good" she said before any of them could reply. "It's called...Secrets." She said "You tell me why u hate NightWings and I'll tell YOU why I hate you." She grinned.

The IceWing glared "No." Was her reply.

"Fine then" said Starfruit "You tell me something and I'll tell u something equally as...valuable I guess."

Frosth took a deep breath and turned to her looking quiet and now shy "I hate being an IceWing. I'm always expected to do things nearly impossible for me..."

The other dragonets looked at her, staring. She snapped back into reality and said "Now tell me one of your stupid NightWing secrets!"

Hey guys! So I just wanted to say a couple of things...

1st. Is a disclaimer. A do not own Wings of Fire.

2nd. Unfortunately, I can't accept OCs. I have my reasons pls don't question it

and 3rd. I have decided I will upload every Saturday (Australian Time) so I hope you'll look forward to that. That's it so Baiii


End file.
